<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tj's insta post by frankie_31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590702">tj's insta post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31'>frankie_31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, yeah this is a love letter to raine and hey boy 'verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fanart for weakspots' hey boy 'verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tj's insta post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakspots/gifts">weakspots</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350940">hey boy, take a look at me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakspots/pseuds/weakspots">weakspots</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The picture is sitting at 3,877 likes and is, admittedly, cute.</p>
  <p>Or <em>would </em>be cute, whatever, if it wasn’t this.</p>
  <p>As it exists in its current state, though, it’s a picture of himself in bad lighting, his face flushed and decorated by what Shane would call a shit-eating grin, his hair a little too messy. Shane’s in his lap like a naughty stripper (which, hey, he kind of is), his eyes closed because he’s the least photogenic drunk person Ryan has ever met besides himself, smiling wide. Ryan’s hands are on his hips, and maybe under his shirt a little.</p>
  <p>They look really fucking drunk and really fucking happy.</p>
  <p><strong>@theteegeman</strong>: This is what goes down at end of season parties, guys. <em>#whathappensatbuzzfeed #tikitime #ghoulboyz</em></p>
  <p>He doesn’t bother reading the comments, but he does double tap the picture before he closes the app for good.</p>
  <p>3,878 likes. Whatever.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i &lt;3 u raine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>